monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Ash Kecha Wacha Ecology
In-Game Information As with the standard Kecha Wacha, these arboreal fanged beasts shield their face with their tough ears when provoked. What makes them different, however, is their ability to spit fireballs, and of course, their trademark pale fur. Taxonomy *Order: Pelagusia *Suborder: Flying Membrane Beast *Family: Kecha Wacha Ash Kecha Wachas are members of the Fanged Beast class. They are large primate-like monsters like Blangonga and Gogomoa but are more similar to lemurs. Ash Kecha Wacha are the more aggressive Subspecies of the Kecha Wacha. They are known to some as the "White Fox Monkey" due to them greatly resembling a fox monkey. Habitat Range Ash Kecha Wacha thrive mostly in the same areas as the Kecha Wachas, where they can climb and swing around freely. These areas consist of the Ancestral Steppe, Primal Forest, and the Everwood. Ecological Niche These monsters have a varied diet as they are omnivores. Ash Kecha Wacha will feed on vegetation, certain fruits, seeds, along with certain insects such as Altaroth, Konchu, grubs, or Bnahabra. The Pelagi however must avoid being preyed upon by large predators such as Najarala, Tigrex, Nerscylla, Deviljho, and Gore Magala. Biological Adaptations The Ash Kecha Wacha has a multitude of uses for it ears. These ears are capable of listening for insect larvae inside trees and aid the Ash Kecha Wacha in escaping potential predators. If cornered Ash Kecha Wacha will fold its ears over their face and will attempt to frighten the attacker off with the bright eye spots on its ears. This gives Ash Kecha Wacha the appearance of a menacing creature and because Ash Kecha Wacha folds its eyes with its ears the Kecha Wacha cannot see but as its ears are closer to the floor it can hear the movement sounds of the attacking predators. Unlike its orange cousin, the Ash Kecha Wacha is known to cover its face more often with its ears so it can protect itself from all sorts of attacks from threats. Its ears are also noticeably harder and tougher than that of its orange cousin, deflecting some attacks that hits it. The Ash Kecha Wacha has also found two new unique uses for its ears. It has been found that Ash Kecha Wacha will use their ears for flints and also to show how they feel. It will clap the spikes on its ear together to produce a spark to ignite a flammable substance that it is able to shoot from its trunk. This substance comes from certain fruits and certain insects that the Ash Kecha Wacha feeds on, which are fermented in the Ash Kecha Wacha's body, and once this substance is exposed to oxygen in the air it will ignite. The bright vibrant colors of the Ash Kecha Wacha make it stand out in its environment but this is what the Ash Kecha Wacha wants. These colors are specifically used as a warning to potential predators yet also as a way to attract a mate. The claws of a Ash Kecha Wacha are sharper and harder than that of a Kecha Wacha, making it less likely for it to miss hitting a target. Like Kecha Wacha, it has a "Patagium" which is an extension of the skin at the abdomen that runs up to the tip of each digit, thus uniting the forelimb with the body. This membrane allows the creatures to glide in search of food or to escape ground-based predators like a Stygian Zinogre. Behavior Ash Kecha Wacha are a lot more aggressive and much bolder than Kecha Wacha. They are known to venture outside their territory and spend a lot less time in trees. They've also been seen to be a lot more skilled with their gliding attacks, making them a lot more dangerous than a Kecha Wacha. Sources *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 4" *Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *http://www.4gamer.net/games/245/G024582/20150119058/ Category:Monster Ecology Category:Fanged Beast Ecology